


Gone

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's entire life revolves around her idiot friends. What happens when they leave her behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine, no matter how much I wish it so.

They didn’t even say goodbye. Harry and Ron. They left her, heart bruised, body broken and in need of a friend, clinging to the only people she had left. They left her. How many times had she saved their lives over the last seven years? And yet, as soon as the war was over and the imminent danger gone, they left. They never even tried asking her to join them. One day they were there. The next? Gone.

Hermione wasn’t surprised really. Neither of the boys dealt with restlessness well, and Merlin knew they were all restless. But it still hurt. Merlin did it hurt. Harry and Ron were the only family she had left. And now they were gone too. She packed her own bags the same day. She wouldn’t just sit around while the boys were gone. She would move on. Maybe she would find a nice job, settle down. Maybe she would travel the world.

She opted for the second option.

 

She was in France. She’d been travelling for a month and a half, and she was enjoying it - when she ignored how lonely it was. She sat in the corner of the cafe and stirred her tea, looking up only when she heard a familiar voice.

“Granger. Where are your trusty sidekicks today?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Malfoy.” She replied bitterly. He sat in the chair across from her.

“Ah. Well if it makes you feel better, I always thought you were too good for them anyway.” She smiled slightly.

“What brings you to the City of Lights today, Malfoy?” He shrugged and gave her a half smirk, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Same as you I suppose. Running from the paparazzi… and the memories.” She raised her cup of tea to him.

“Cheers to that then, eh?” he laughed and Hermione found herself grinning back for the first time in over a month. Curious. She hadn’t even known Malfoy could laugh. They talked and laughed until the cafe’s close, and then retired to Hermione’s hotel to talk some more. Hermione hadn’t even known she could still feel this much. They met the next day and the day after that. They bickered and laughed, they shared dreams and memories of a time when war wasn’t a verb they were well acquainted with. She dragged him into muggle Paris, and he dragged her to the classiest restaurants they could find.

 

Hermione was almost heartbroken when she told him it was time she moved on, a week later. He gave her his usual smirk and only replied, “Where do we go next?”

She stared at him aghast. Then she laughed. “Draco Malfoy, are you inviting yourself on my trip?”

“And I thought you were smart. Look, Granger. I have felt more alive this past week than I have in at least three years. Of course I’m going with you!” She just laughed and held out her hand to him as a symbol of friendship, rather than just the camaraderie that they had previously shared.  

 

They were in Italy when she realized that her feelings towards Draco Malfoy were less than platonic. They were seated around Blaise Zabini’s patio table, awkwardly trying to keep up with his rushed Italian. Draco looked over at her and gave her a slow wink, and she felt her heart rate speed up until she could barely breathe. It didn’t help that in the next second, Draco had kicked Blaise’s chair so he toppled backwards into his clear saltwater pool. She nearly choked on her tea and the smile that Draco gave her could have melted the sun.

 

They were in Turkey the first time he gathered the courage to kiss her. She assumed it took courage, he did wait five months and 16 countries to do so. She did decide that the wait was very much worth it. They were sitting in the ruins of one ancient civilization or another, staring at the sky, when he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. It was a simple kiss that could have meant anything were this not Draco Malfoy. She responded in earnest and their kisses would not have been for anything other than what they were after that.

 

They were back in England for the holidays when she realized she was completely and unrecoverably in love with Draco Malfoy. They were in the Weasley’s kitchen, Hermione was helping Molly cook Christmas dinner, and Draco was simultaneously eating an apple and rocking baby Teddy in his arms, having finally gotten the rather energetic 8 month old to sleep. She had been surprised when he agreed to go to the Weasley’s with her in the first place. He wasn’t exactly their biggest fans, nor were they his. However, after a few pranks from George, and a long chat with Bill and Mr. Weasley, he was finding himself becoming quite at home in the Weasley household. An owl flew through the open window and settled on the table. Hermione picked up the letter it dropped and fed it a piece of the chicken she’d been cutting. Her breath froze in her throat and she tore it open carefully. She read it aloud.

"Dear Weasleys and Hermione,

Sorry it’s taken so long for us to send this. You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find wizarding communities in Canada! Ron and I are good, we’ve been exploring the wilds of the north for the past few months and I expect we will probably be here awhile yet. We’ve had a hard time getting your owls as you can probably imagine. I hope this one got to you all right. We wanted to send presents but we weren’t sure the owl would make it alright at all, so we decided to wait. Happy Christmas everyone! And Happy New Year too in case this doesn’t get there before then.

Love,

Harry and Ron. "

 

Molly had tears streaming down her face and was gushing on and on about ‘her boys.’ Hermione was furious however. That was it? seven months and that was all they had to say for themselves? No, "I’m sorry for leaving you behind, I’m sorry for not telling you before we left, I’m sorry for not asking you to come with?" Hermione shook with fury. Draco had at some point handed Teddy back over to Andromeda and Hermione hadn’t even realized he’d moved until he had his arms clasped tightly around her.

“They’re not the brightest are they?” was all he said. She shook her head and broke out into sobs. Three years before, he would have laughed. Now, he just held her. Hermione had always hated crying. She felt weak and helpless. Harry and Ron always left whenever she showed any sign of crying. She had never seen the point of delaying the inevitable, so as soon as she had control over her lungs once again, she mumbled a light, “I love you.” into the soft fabric of his shirt. He hugged her tighter

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

 

They were in France again, this time Versailles. Hermione thought she’d have gotten tired of travelling after the first six months. Yet here they were, two and a half years later, and Hermione honestly didn’t think they would ever stop. Every day she spent with Draco was a new adventure. Every country they visited a new chance to belong. She hardly ever thought about her old friends anymore. Harry and Ron only sent letters twice a year, once at Christmas, and again at the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. They had yet to show up for a visit.

Despite pleading from all of the Weasleys, Hermione refused to send them any letters back, and had warned all the Weasleys against mentioning her name in their letters as well. If the boys had really wanted to talk to her, they’d find a way. Until then, they would know nothing. They wouldn’t learn about how much she loved Draco, nor about how well her travel column in the Daily Prophet was going. They wouldn’t learn about how she was writing her own book, or that she had been asked to write the new edition of Hogwarts, a History. None of it.

Draco looked at her from across the table and Hermione was filled with an undeniable sense of gratitude towards the former Slytherin who had become the center of her world just as much as she knew she was the center of his.

“What’s going on in that bush head of yours Granger?” He teased lightly. She smiled back lovingly.

“Nothing interesting I’m sure.” He grinned

“Well then, we’ll have to remedy that then won’t we?” he replied, standing up and pulling her out of her chair. He led her towards the fountain that stood in the center of the square.

“Draco!”Hermione laughed as he tugged her along “What are you doing?” he stopped in front of the fountain.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight yet, Hermione?”

“Several times if I recall.”

“Good. Now that that’s out of the way.” He dropped to one knee and opened a box that Hermione was sure was not there before. “Hermione Jean Granger, bookworm extraordinaire and love of my life. Will you marry me?” Hermione didn’t even bother answering him properly, she simply threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

 

They were married in England. On the slopes a relatively sunny English foothill. His mother and Aunt were there, as were all of the Weasleys. All except one. Harry and Ron hadn’t even been invited. Hermione had always assumed that Harry would be the one to give her away, ever since her parent’s relocation to Australia. She had assumed that Ron would be the one at the end of that isle. Hermione hadn’t assumed that in a long time.

She smiled at the man who had become the center of her world, and realized that she should probably thank the boys who had once been closer than brothers to her. It was because of them that she had found her husband after all. She could just imagine Harry’s face at that realization. And Ron would have to be restrained of course. She honestly couldn’t wait. Ginny walked up to her, slightly drunk.

“Do you think Neville likes me?” She whispered in Hermione’s ear. Hermione was happy Ginny was finally moving on. Harry’s abandonment had been especially hard on her.

“Absolutely.” Ginny gave a giggle and a little wave before weaving her way through the crowd to where Neville sat with Luna and Blaise, who had just gotten married that summer.

“Do you miss them?” Draco asked her quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist. She shook her head.

“Sometimes. Not today. They made their choice.”

 

It was another three years before she saw her wanton friends again. Six years since they walked out of her life. They were in Canada, having finally reached the Northern America’s, after much dilydalying on Hermione’s part. Hermione was sitting at a cafe with a cup of tea, reading a book while she waited for Draco to return with the keys to their hotel. She looked up when she heard her name.

“Hermione?” came the incredulous gasp. Hermione saw the familiar red hair and blue eyes of her past love.

“Ron?” She replied softly. He grinned

“Harry comir! it’s ‘Mione!” Her redheaded friend was shortly joined by Harry.

“Hermione! How are you!?” They invited themselves to sit down with her and she looked around longingly for Draco.

“Fine.” She really didn’t want to be having this conversation right now. Or ever.

“What do you do now?” they prompted further, as if they were just friends catching up. As if they weren’t the family that had abandoned her in her time of need. She really had nothing to say to them.

“I travel.” was all she said. Hermione gave up on Draco’s return bringing her relief and just turned back to her book.

“Do you want to come over to our place and catch up?” Harry asked. Hermione didn’t even look up.

“I’d rather not.” The protean charm on her wedding ring burned and she looked past the boys to see her husband waiting for her out of  their line of sight. She was eternally grateful that he had the sense to not bring attention to himself. She couldn’t handle a confrontation right now.

“I best be off.” She told the boys, snapping her book shut and stalking off without a backwards glance.

 

Christmas was always interesting in the Weasley household. Percy and his wife, Audrey, ran through the house pulling small objects out of whatever tiny hands had gotten ahold of them while Fleur, Hermione, and Molly finished the final preparations on dinner. The rest of the clan stomped inside the house, shaking snow out of their hair and laughing over the annual quidditch game they had just finished. Draco planted a kiss on Hermione’s head and pressed his cold hands against the flat of her stomach beneath her shirt. She shrieked and nearly hit him with the pan she was holding while he just laughed.

“Draco!”

“I’m cold!” he whined

“I’m not a heater!”

He leaned over and whispered in her ear,“No you’re way hotter.”

She growled at him and he laughed as he walked off. He didn’t get far however as Teddy, five year old Victorie and three year old Dominique flew at him from the living room.

“Girls! Leave uncle Draco alone!” Fleur called in desperation. Hermione laughed and consoled her.

“It’s fine Fleur. He doesn’t mind. Really.” It was true. Draco had practically adopted Teddy as his own, and he absolutely adored the Weasley girls. Hermione was saddened once again when she remembered that they could never truly have any kids of their own. Bellatrix had taken that option from her long ago. She smiled sadly as she watched him play with them.

“Dinner’s ready!” Molly yelled

There was a crash somewhere in the house and Hermione stifled a laugh as people emerged from every corner of the mismatched house. Fleur and Hermione enlarged the room and the kitchen table to nearly double their usual size in order to accommodate all of the extra people.

They were all seated at the table, laughing as George ‘accidentally’ threw potatoes at Percy. Hermione was seated across from her husband, who was sitting next to a squirmy Teddy, trying to get the six year old to eat something other than ham. There was a knock on the door and Arthur bustled to get it. Everyone froze when the door opened to reveal the half frozen forms of Harry and Ron. Molly gasped and jumped from her chair to hug them. Hermione shared a look with Draco. This would probably be bad. Very. Very. Bad.

George caught their look and he picked up his newborn son Fred, motioning to Fleur to send the girls his way as well. He took little Nicky’s hand and Draco put Teddy on the floor where he followed them with a laugh. Percy handed two year old Molly to Angelina, who had already taken hold of Ginny and Neville’s six month old daughter Alice. Angelina followed her husband from the room.

Draco grabbed Hermione’s hand and squeezed it tightly. She sent him a small smile, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

“Hey guys!” Ron said cheerily. He was met with hard stares all around. They may have forgiven the two boys for leaving, but that didn’t mean they were going to forget all the pain the two boys had caused them all. In fact, the only one who was looking even somewhat happy to see them was Molly.

“So that’s it then. You think you can just waltz back in here as if nothing had happened?” Ginny had her arms crossed across her chest and was fuming at them from where she sat beside Hermione.

“Come on Gin. You can’t still be mad about that can you?”

“Yes. She can.” Hermione stood up, squeezing Draco’s hand once before letting it go.

“Hermione!” they exclaimed with twin grins. She didn’t smile back. In a rather impressive feat of wandless magic that she had been practicing for this very purpose, she conjured a flock of small birds, which hovered around her head like an angry cloud. They looked at each other in fear.

“Which of you would like to go first?” She asked lightly.

“As much as I would love them to be torn apart,” Bill interjected, “we should at least give them a chance to explain themselves, Mia.” She nodded once. Somewhere along the way, the Weasley clan had adopted Draco’s pet name for her, and she found she liked it better than the ‘Mione she had previously been stuck with.

“Start talking. Now.” They gulped and Harry started talking

“We left because we felt like the whole world knew us and expected something from us. We knew you guys wouldn’t approve, so we didn’t tell anyone.”

“And why didn’t you send letters? Or floo? Or just apparate back! This is the first Christmas you’ve joined in, in SIX YEARS!” Ginny burst out.

“Calm down, love.” Neville placed a hand on her shoulder and pressed her back into the chair.

“Speaking of which. Where’s Teddy?” Harry asked, looking around the table. That was the wrong question. Both Draco and Hermione got a furious glint in their eyes. Even Andromeda looked murderous.

“Strike one.” Hermione said. Harry took a step back. Ron was not so smart.

“Hey! Where’s George? He’ll back us up!” Half the table had to force themselves to keep from laughing at the outrageous notion. The other half gave the boys dark looks. George and Angelina had taken the kids because George had said every day for six years that the next time he saw Harry and Ron, he was going to punch them both. He knew better than anyone what it felt like to lose everything and he despised the boys for abandoning Hermione in their time of need.

“Strike two.” Ron paled as well

“What?” He looked at all the angry faces staring back at him and noticed, finally, the blond-haired man. “Hey! Why is Malfoy here!? He’s a Death Eater!”

None of them could have held Hermione back had they tried.

“Strike three.” She whispered coldly before sending her birds after them.

“You’d think they’d learn," said Fleur, sadly shaking her head. Draco watched the attack with some amusement.

“Your technique is flawless as usual, my dear.” He said fondly.

“Thank you, Draco. I’ve been practicing.”

“Of course you have.”

 

It was three days of grovelling before anyone allowed Harry and Ron to return to the Burrow. As with the letters, they refused to give the boys any information on Hermione or Draco, despite constant bugging from the two. George had no end of fun with withholding this information. It was another two days before Hermione agreed to even meet with them, finally remaining at the Burrow when she knew the boys would be stopping by.

She and Draco were sitting on the floor with Teddy, attempting to teach him to read properly. Andromeda hadn’t been feeling well recently and hadn’t had time to teach him. Hermione had a feeling that Teddy was at least a little dyslexic, as he kept mixing up letters. They were interrupted by a stormy Harry and Ron.

“Hermione! What are you thinking letting him near Teddy!? Have you forgotten what he’s done?”

Hermione fumed at them but quickly turned her attention to Teddy. “Teddy love, could you go find Grama Molly please?” He whined, but did what he was told.

“I can’t believe you Hermione!” Harry yelled as soon as the boy was out of the room. Hermione grasped at Draco’s hand.

“How dare you, Harry James Potter. You left him when he was only two months old. You have no say over anything that goes on in his life now!”

“But a Death Eater, Hermione!?” Hermione was livid.

“Say another thing against my husband, Potter, and you’ll be begging for the birds.”

“Husband!” It was Ron this time. “Hermione how could you marry, Malfoy!?” He spat out the "Malfoy" as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. Hermione squeezed Draco’s hand even tighter.

“You left, Ronald. Did you expect me to wait forever for you to come back? You two were the only family I had left! And you left me behind! That hurt far worse than any cruciatus curse!” There were tears running down her face now. “So don’t you dare condemn me for moving on. For finding someone who loves me just as much as I love him. Don’t you dare bring up past mistakes, because in order to do that, you have to own up to yours.”

Draco pulled her to his chest and glared at them over the top of her head. “I suggest you leave before you hurt her any more. The only reason I haven’t hit you yet is because she asked me not to. Make her cry again, I won’t bother to hold myself back.”

 

They were hiking in the Andes when Harry tracked them down again. Draco was, as usual, complaining about the hike the entire way. Hermione knew that it was all an act. She knew Draco liked hiking almost as much as she did, he just liked whining more. They stopped when Hermione heard the sound of someone calling her name.

Harry had to run to catch up with her. Panting and gasping for breath, he handed her a sheet of paper. Hermione took it and looked at it carefully, her eyes widened in shock when she realized what it was. She turned to look at Draco.

“Look. I’ve thought a lot about it, and you’re right. I really have no say over what goes on in Teddy’s life at this juncture. I talked to Andromeda and she told me how you guys stop by for a week every month, and how great you are with him. So here. Consider this an apology for everything I’ve done to hurt you.” He turned to Draco.

“And Malfoy. I doubt we could ever be friends, but for what it’s worth, you’re not that bad a guy.” Draco just gave a nod. Hermione started to cry and threw her arms around his neck.

“Oh Harry I missed you!” She sobbed. Harry just laughed.

“What’s the paper say, Mia?” Draco asked after a moment. Hermione immediately let go of Harry and threw her arms around Draco instead.

“Oh, Draco! We’re going to be parents!” He backed away from her and looked into her eyes.

“What?”

“Harry’s transferred custody of Teddy over to us!” She explained, incapable of wiping the smile from her face. A wide grin spread across his face and he spun her in a circle. She laughed out loud. They would be okay after all.

 


End file.
